The present invention relates to a rear view mirror assembly particularly suitable for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, an assembly of so-called outer or external reflecting mirror such as a fender mirror, door mirror, etc. for a motor vehicle in which a mirror body of the mirror is inclined by backward and forward movement of an operating threaded shaft for angle adjustment of the body.
Conventionally, there have been proposed this kind of rear view mirror assemblies for motor vehicle which have various constructions, respectively. For example, the mirror assembly is constructed as follows. A mirror holder supporting a mirror body is supported to be capable of inclining to a mirror case around a lateral and/or a vertical incline center axes with respect to the mirror case. The head of the top end of an operating threaded shaft provided so as to move backward and forward along the axial direction thereof in the case is fitted in the fitting portion of the holder to be capable of being inclined, and the middle portion of the shaft is screwed in the end of the mirror holder side of a nut member operably connected with a driving device in the case. Then, the nut member is rotated by driving the driving device and then the shaft is moved backward and forward along the approximately axial direction thereof to the case, with the result that the holder is inclined to the case.
According to the construction, however, since the head of the shaft is supported by the holder, and the middle portion of the shaft is supported by the nut member, whereby the shaft is inclined to the holder around the middle portion thereof, where the shaft is screwed in the nut member, the incline center of the shaft is positioned in the vicinity of the holder. Therefore, the incline angle of the shaft intends to increase and then the shaft moves backward and forward along the axis of the shaft while rolling around the axis thereof As a result, it is difficult to smoothly incline the mirror body.